Bátoriovská Dynastia
|- |} |- History of the Bátory-Nádašdy Houses National Socialist Party of Deltaria The Bátory-Nádašdy Dynastia was formed as the National Socialist Party, which was founded in 2108, during the absence of government control known as The Terror. They have brought the Dynastic Oligarchy of Deltaria to international attention on several occasions, and created most of Deltaria's bad reputation. Initially created by Duke Studly the IV, who served one term as President, the party was later taken over by the Bátory and Nádašdy families, and serving as their first foothold into the world of Deltarian politics. The National Socialist Party has been harshly criticised for its role in the reintroduction of slavery, the death penalty, torture, and draconian police-state measures, as well as its vital role in several major international incidents. During the reign of the ULP the National Socialists started recruitment for the youth organisation, the Red Shirts (now White Shirts), a sister group to the Black Shirts maintained by the Totalitarian Party of Deltaria. This period also marked the formation of several extremist gangs who pledged loyalty to the National Socialist Party. After the Red/White/Black coalition collapsed, the National Socialist Party disbanded and all its members formed the Progressive Liberal Socialist Party, espousing freedom and equality for all. Despite the sheer blatancy of the pandering nobles, the uneducated and illiterate peasantry voted in record numbers. Apon its victory, the Progressive Liberal Socialist Party immediately changed its name to the Bátory-Nádašdy Dynastia, and working in close accord with th Totalitárna Strana Deltársko, dragged Deltaria into a dark age unrivaled since the Terror. Party Members The National Socialist Party of Deltaria was originally made up of rural farmers and townsfolk plagued by security firms and outlaw gangs during The Terror. Many formed partisan resistances against the larger syndicates, but only several were even successful enough to drive off their harrassers. Most were slaughtered during the Peasant Reprisals carried out by Thane's Glory. They formed a political party just before the Communist Revolution, promoting as their candidate an opium-addicted confidence scammer, self-styled as 'Duke' Studly the IV. After the Revolution they were added to in number by many Red Army soldiers disenchanted by the Red lack of strength and decisiveness after the Revolution. The Party was then added to by urban politicians, and slowly its support base changed from rural majority to urban, as the Communists popularity regrew. During the reign of the Red, White and Black coalition, the Bátory and Nádašdy families gradually took over all high-ranking Party positions, with assistance from the acting National Socialist foreign minister Alžbeta Bátoriová-Nádašdyova. Bátory-Nádašdy Influence Alžbeta Bátoriová-Nádašdyova began to manouver party members from the Nádašdy and Bátory families into the highest-ranking party positions. Whilst this happened, the families were also digging a foothold into the Totalitarian and Communist Parties. Politicians asked to step down by the Bátory-Nádašdy's did so voluntarily and have not yet agreed to comment on the issue. Within two short years the entire National Socialist staff was packed by Bátory-Nádašdys. A Bátoriová or Nádašdyova was allegedly placed as candidate for Head of State, the Absolver White. The Totalitarian Party had also been almost completely assimilated by the Bátory-Nádašdys, awaiting only the end of the electoral term to replace their serving ministers with kin. The Communist Party of Deltaria was also completely overrun, with the ex-Royals claiming to be unrelated to garner international support from anti-monarchists. Candidates and Cabinet Members * Head of Government Candidate ; Absolver White * Foreign Affairs Minister ; Grófka Alžbeta Bátoriová-Nádašdyová * Internal Affairs Candidate ; Markíza Slavomíra Nádašdyová * Finance Candidate ; Grófka Slávka Bátoriová * Defence Minister ; Vojvoda-Generál Ivan Bátory * Justice Minister ; Vel'kovojvoda Svätopluk Nádašdy * Infrastructure/Transport Candidate ; Gróf Petr Nádašdy * Health/Social Services Candidate ; Markíz Jozef Bátory * Education/Culture Candidate ; Markíz Dušan Bátory * Science/Technology Minister ; Gróf Štefan Bátory * Food/Agriculture Candidate ; Grófka Kvetoslava Nádašdyová * Environment/Tourism Candidate ; Vojvodkyna Magdaléna Bátoriová * Trade/Industry Candidate ; Gróf Vladimír Bátory Absolver White Absolver White, the Head of Government candidate put out by the Bátory-Nádašdy Dynastia is mysterious and beloved by the people. Although she seldom makes speeches and has not yet served a term as Absolver, she is generally recognised by the people as the kindest of the Absolvers. Her true age, name and place of birth are unknown, or known only to certain members of the Deltarian Government. It is generally accepted by the educated of Deltaria and the international community that Absolver White is a Bátoriová or Nádašdyová, but to the peasants of Deltaria she is a divine being. To them, Absolver White has meant the softening of the Bátory-Nádašdy Dynastia image, and since she has started to make public appearances the eyes of a thousand White Shirts and Pure Whites finally have more hope and less hatred in them. Svätopluk Nádašdy Svätopluk Nádašdy was born to the family of the Alezinder Thanes, and after their fall he fought with the security form Delta Force. Carving out a reputation for himself as a brilliant and ruthless tactician during the Terror, he rose to a seat of power within the firm. During the Red Army Reprisals he was promoted to head of Delta Force after the acting President was killed in combat and most of his Sergeants caputured and lynched. He fought against the Red Army, slowly retreating and launching constant guerilla attacks on their advancing infrantry legions. Although most of his men were killed or captured he managed to weaken and frustrate their persuers enough to escape into a warren of caves in central Darali. At Alžbeta Bátoriová-Nádašdyova's request he joined the National Socialist Party, and rose quickly to become their candidate for Administrator #1, before the Head of Government was trasferred to the office of the Absolver. Duke Studly the IV The origins of the man who named himself Duke Studly the IV are unknown, but it is thought he was a travelling conman and preacher of village stock. During the time of dissatisfaction towards the Thanes, Duke Studly raised himself as a peasant hero, an anti-Thane of the time. Garnering support, he founded a Republican movement and started agitating against the Thanes. After the Republic Revolution he travelled directly to the Parliament in Viarnarsus to represent his constituants, and spent the years of The Terror blockaded within its walls. In the late stages of the terror he formed the National Socialist Party of Deltaria. Before the Communist Revolution he served one term as President, an entirely ceremonial title at the time. After his expulsion from the National Socialists by the Bátory-Nádašdy family he became a media recluse, refusing all interviews and hiding from journalists. Reports claim that he is drinking himself to death in a life of semi-luxury, almost completely forgotten by the Deltarian people. Extra-Party Organisations The Bátory-Nádašdy Dynastia is internationally active in its efforts to mould Deltaria into the shape it desires. As well as holding Leadership status in several international party organisations, they maintain a Deltarian Youth Council throughout the nation. Commitee for Racial Preservation The National Socialist Party founded the Commitee for Racial Preservation over growing concerns of Majatran immigration, and as the Bátory-Nádašdy Dynastia they have a leadership role in the organisation after the National Socialists disbanding. At the time the tribes surrounding Deltaria had not yet been cemented into Nations, and many were travelling into Deltarian lands to trade, find employment as mercenaries, or exploit the current hostilities. As founder of this organisation, the Bátory-Nádašdy Dynastia swears to do anything in its power to make sure people of all races are given the dignity and respect they deserve, and maintain racial isolationism. Deltarian Patriots League The Bátory-Nádašdy Dynastia also holds leadership powers on the Deltarian Patriots League. Founded by the Totalitarian Party as a conference organisation for those attempting to wrest power away from the Utilolibertarian Party, it evolved into a forum for Deltarian international affairs to be discussed, and one party from each nation is offered access to the organisation. It currently holds the membership of parties from Cobura, Kanjor, Barmenistan, Egelion and Gaduridos. Other Organisations The Bátory-Nádašdy Dynastia holds leadership powers to the Anti-Libertarian Alliance, Fascist International, the Religious Right League and the South West Majatra Council. It retains full membership within the International Authoritarian Organisation, the Christian League, the Imperialist's Society, the Catholic Militarists League, the World Nuclear League, the Anti-Multiculturalism League, and the Global Aggressive Military Alliance. Nazi Youth As the rural ex-Red constituants began to favour the Communist Party again, National Socialist membership became comprised of mostly poor urban-dwellers. Terrorised by criminals and guttergang warfare, and constantly half-starved, they saw promise in the ideals of the National Socialists ; welfare and aid for the poor, and a ruthless stomping out of street crime. However, although they were enthusiastic enough to vote, most were far too cynical to see anything but disappointment for themselves in the future, and cared little for the outcome of the election. During the reign of the ULP the loyalty for the National Socialists skyrocketed, as supporters began waving Red and White flags in support, and hanging the Delta Runes from flagpoles on their houses. Many teens joined the newly instituted Red Shirts, a youth-orientated activity group, sponsered by the Government. More marginalised, violent and antisocial supporters joined instead with the various pro-NSP guttergangs springing up. White Shirts During the reign of the ULP, the Education minister gave sanction to the National Socialist Party and Totalitarian Party to create youth politics groups in rough neighbourhoods, to help steer children away from gangs and street crime. The National Socialist Party created the Red Shirts. Officially they were to participate in organised sporting events, campaigning for the National Socialists and a variety of fund-raising events. Instead they indulged in vigilante attacks on drug dealers, prostitutes and immigrants, and drove most undesirables out of their neighbourhoods. They were the new gangs, government-subsidised and organised, with hundreds of chapters throughout the nation all springing up at the exact same time. Later in the Utilolibertarian reign, the Red Shirts began politically motivated attacks and harrassment on Utilolibertarian party members, culminating with a brutal triple-murder of Utilolibertarian politicians carried out by four members of the Pure Whites gang. The subsequent investigation pointed to Red Shirt involvement, but could prove nothing. In the forging of the New Traditions campaign, the Red Shirts became the White Shirts in honour of their deity, Absolver White. Extremist Gangs In some of the worst ghettos in Deltaria the marginalised pro-NSP gangs including the Patriotic Youth League, Pure Whites, Purifiers, Delta Crew and White Skins dwell. Their criminal activities seem to revolve around simple hate-crimes on ethnic immigrants and occasionally politically-motivated assaults, arson or assassinations. They earn enough money to live, albeit uncomfortably, from their welfare payouts. Many are drug or alcohol dependent, and are thought to partake in muggings, robberies and low-level sale of illicit drugs. The Pure Whites came to national attention when four members of the gang walked into ULP Member Bryan Smith's private conference room and emptied two revolvers, a double-barrelled shotgun and a sawed-off rifle into the room. Three ULP members died at the scene, a further four other people were injured. The boys responsible were each convicted of three counts of premeditated murder, and hanged to death at the urgings of the National Socialist Party. Gang support of the National Socialist Party did not see any decline because of that. Rumours of Vampirism From the ancient peasant cultures and folklores there is a myth still widely believed in the regions where state education is still struggling to reach, the legend of the Vlkoslak. An ancient vampire superstition, peasants claimed that the dead travelled to them in their dreams to drain them of blood and assault them sexually. Many alleged sufferers of vampirism have subsequently died of shock, although Cultural Official #1 maintains that it is simply Deltarian peasant hysteria, a phenominon shared by several cultures in which people fearing death by supernatural means will actually fall into a placebo-like shock and die. He points out that the complaints of vampirism come exclusively from the outer edges of Deltarian civilisation, where education is unavailable or rejected by the populace, and there have been no such occurances involving educated Deltarians. The Bátory-Nádašdy family were for the most part, moderately inbred. It was quite common knoweledge that the current Thane suffered from tertiary syphalis, and the disease, along with alcohol, heroin, old age and genetic predisposition from inbreeding had driven him to dementia. Unable to rule, shady and unknown alliances between the Bátory and Nádašdy nobles ruled the Fief. It was known throughout the land the extent of the wild debaucheries the nobles would lavish apon themselves, and many of the Bátorys and even some Bátoryovas would make sport of kidnapping and murdering peasants late at night. From this sprung the vampire accusations, whispered amongst peasants. Even after the Republican and Communist Revolutions, the peasants remember the tales of the Bátory-Nádašdy excesses and many believe them to be vampires. A peasant was arrested after trying to drive a nail through Totalitarian Party's Katarina Nádašdyova's neck. Nádašdyova said the event only encouraged her efforts to bring education to the less fortunate areas of Deltaria. Countless rural counts of grave desecration have been reported, with groups of peasants digging up graves of suspected Vlkoslaks and re-burying them face down. Believers of the Vlkoslak legend are widely looked down apon as ignorant and stupid by urban-dwelling Deltarians, and the entire matter is scoffed at by the international community. The Bátory-Nádašdy Dynastia continues its attempts to bring education to all of Deltaria. The New Traditions Bátory-Nádašdys from The National Socialist, Totalitarian and Communist parties came together to unveil their great new project to combat the lingering peasant convictions. The New Traditions. It called for the abolition of the peasant culture of Deltaria, with an entire sweep of all tradition and culture from the time of the Thanes. All locations, titles and establishments were renamed numerically. Education was mandatory at the time, but many peasant communities were isolated from schools, and the government continued to expand its education infastructure. All Thane-period items of art, literature or fashion were confiscated and destroyed. Peasant folklore and superstitions were repressed in favour of the new religion, the worship of the Absolvers. The New Traditions were officially with the revival of the Terran Catholic Papacy. Category:Dynasties